This invention relates to the isomerization of alkanes and/or cycloalkanes.
The use of supported aluminum chloride catalysts for alkane isomerization is known. The present invention is directed to the use of novel, effective AlCl.sub.3 -containing catalyst materials for alkane and/or cycloalkane isomerization.